Hitman
by Demecia Reed
Summary: Hitman- noun: a person who is paid to kill someone, especially for a criminal or political organization. "If you don't kill her, I'm going to have to kill you." My boss said. I had no choice. It was either I kill her or I die. Which one would I take?
1. Chapter 1

Torrie's POV

"Mom!" I yelled. I finished applying my eyeliner and moved on to my hair, staring at myself in the mirror.

"What is it, sweetie?" She asked, her head poking into the bathroom.

I stopped fixing my hair and turned towards her. My mom has long blonde hair like me and the slender body like mine. I envied her because of her blue eyes. I wanted them so badly, but no, I had to get my dad's gray eyes.

"When are we going to move away from this dump?" I asked.

The house we lived in was fine, but the neighborhood was just so...ghetto. There were gangs, punks, and here I was in the midst of it all. The preppy rich girl who everybody adores and stares at all day.

My mom sighed. "Torr, didn't we go over this already? We can't move. Your dad has a job out here."

"Yes, but this school is filled with dirty freaks who only want sex. Do you want your daughter to go through with that everyday?" I countered.

The doorbell rang from downstairs. My mom rolled her eyes and gave me the "give me a minute" finger. She walked out of sight and went downstairs. I sighed and followed her out.

"Mom, answer me!" I whined.

My mom gave me an annoyed look which she almost never does. "I'll answer you after I answer the door. Now go get some clothes on. You can't be walking around with just a bra and underwear."

I looked down at my lace black bra and my white boy shorts. She was just going to have to deal with it. I followed her to the door. She opened it to reveal a dark haired family who I've never seen before.

"Hi. My name is Tricia Malik. We just moved in next door. This is my son, Zayn, and he'll be going to the high school out here." The lady said.

"Nice to meet you, Tricia." My mom put her hand out to shake.

I stared at Zayn. His dark ruffled hair, his amazing eyes, but he looked...dangerous. Almost like he's a killer or something. I shook that thought out of my head, then ran back upstairs. I needed to get dressed for school and not worry about a good for nothing guy. I slipped on my white skirt along with my black embroidered cotton top. I looked in my full length mirror and fell in love with my outfit as soon as I saw it.

"You look amazing." A deep accent came from behind me. It wasn't that familiar. I turned on my heel and saw that guy from downstairs. Zayn is his name, I think. "An amazing body, a perfect face."

I just stared at him as he circled around my body. He's a pervert, a really big one too. He pinched my bum, which made me jump a little.

"You're my ride to school. Our moms decided it. You'll be my ride until I get a new car." He came closer to me and whispered in my ear. "I plan to never get a car, just so I can be close to you every morning and afternoon."

I think I should tell him about Cody.

"Z-zayn." I stuttered. Wait, I never stuttered. What's so different about now?

"What? Say it!" Zayn demanded. He hovered over me, putting his hands on my waist. Everything flew out of my mind and I could no longer remember what I had to tell him. "Come on. Tell me what it is you had to tell me."

"I for-forgot." I stammered. He laughed, really loud. It was an evil laugh. My legs went weak and I could no longer take it. "Zayn, I think it's best that we get to school right now." 

* * *

Zayn's POV

I loved seeing her weak like I had her earlier. The joys that brought me. She brought me joy. Zayn, get out of it. You can't fall for her. Your job won't allow you to, I thought. I just want to have some fun.

"We're here." Her voice sang out. I smiled a little.

"Time for me to wreak hell here. I am a senior." I said, getting out of her shiny, red Kia Soul. I made my way to the school in only five strides, leaving her. I don't need her to show me around. Being independent and rocking on my own is what I'm best at.

I turned my head to see what she was doing. I only saw some goof with his arms around her and they seemed to be kissing. Wait, kissing. She never said anything about a boyfriend. Why would I care? I don't commit and I don't like her. I continued walking, looking around at this dump of a school. The signs were coming down and it was full of punks. The paint jobs seemed to not be done so well.

My eyes scanned the area. Punks bullying nerds. Guys forcing girls to kiss them. This is exactly why my mom wanted to move me away from Bradford to America. She wanted me to get away from that gang life, or as I like to call it fun life. As I opened the door into the school, my shoulder is grabbed. I turned around and my hand connected with soft flesh. My eyes looked down at a girl with green eyes and purple hair. She was holding her face exactly where I had slapped her.

"What do you want, slut?" I asked. She whimpered, but kept her cool.

"Harry wants to see you." She said, pointing to a guy with curly brown hair and green eyes, who happened to be looking over at us. He looked angry, like he could kill somebody right now. Probably is me.

"Alright." I said. She walked over there and put her arms around him. He kissed her cheek and motioned for me to come over. I walked over there, moving at a slow pace, as they were talking about something.

"You have the nerve to call my girlfriend a slut, newbie? Well, I have something for you." He yelled.

I snickered to myself. "What is that?" This guy looked like he was in a gang but not the leader. The fear in his eyes told me that was because he was scared.

A fist connected to my face and I immediately reacted with a harder punch. His skinwas soft and clammy. He fell to the ground and just looked up at me. His eyes in disbelief in what I just did. All of a sudden, a group of guys came running up towards the guy on the floor. I think his name is Harry. I don't know.

"What fucking happened?" One of them said. I think it was the one with the brown hair and light blue eyes. I really don't know. They all are weak as hell and won't do shit.

"That guy right there." He pointed at me. I smirked to myself. "He slapped her and called her a slut. I punched him and he punched me back. I'm so sorry, Liam. I didn't mean to. I really didn't."

One of the buffer guys turned my way and looked me straight in the eye. He had a sleeve of senseless tattoos. The look on his face told me he wasn't as tough as what he put out. He got close to my face.

"Please don't mess with any of us. Don't even come near us, newbie." The guy said, spit coming out of his mouth. It got on my face and I rubbed it off.

"Whatever. I do what the fuck I want to do." I said, walking off. Who did they think they were? They seriously don't know who I am. They don't know what I work for or who I work for. 

* * *

As the day went on, I found out I had a couple of classes with those gang members. They kept glaring at me, trying to make me uncomfortable. They failed big time. I was thinking the whole entire day about what I was going to do to these wannabe tough freaks. Nobody is as tough as me. I felt my phone buzzed. I pulled it out and I had received a text from a number unknown.

_From: XXX-XXXX  
To: Zayn  
Meet me by the tennis courts directly after school_

I guess Barbie was just going to have to wait for me after school. I texted back that I'll meet them there and to make sure they were alone. I laughed to myself. This was really funny how people think I'm so scared of them. This worthless piece of shit school that I'm at is full of wannabes and none of the real shit. I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked around for those eyes that decided to land on me and just stare. I finally found them and it's that guy that was in my face earlier. I might not know his name, but all I know is that his tough act ain't working.


	2. Chapter 2

Torrie's POV

"Did you see that new guy?" Lizzie asked. I looked up from my work and stared at her.

"Weren't you paying attention earlier when I said I had to drive him to school?" I asked. It wouldn't be her first time not listening to me. It happens like every day, more like every second.

"Oh. Lucky girl. You got to ride with him to school. Do you live by him?" Lizzie asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course. His mom came over this morning introducing him. I'd advise you to stay away from him, Elizabeth. He's bad news with all of those tattoos over his body. I won't be surprised if he gets sucked up into Liam's gang."

She gasped. "No. Not possible. Didn't you hear what happened between the two this morning?" I shook my head. "It was all around school the second after it happened. Are you sure you didn't hear about it?"

"I'm sure. Now tell me the story so I can make fun of him for it later. I do have to drive him home." I said, putting my legs up and sitting on them.

She readied herself by fixing her hair and getting her hands ready for hand movements. It was funny how she knew everything that was going on with others, but not with me or herself.

"I guess when you guys got to school, he got out and was walking towards the school. The school bitch and hoe decided to go up to him. I guess she tapped his shoulder and he turned and gave her one straight to the face. People say that he called her a slut." She paused. I gasped at what she said. I know it's something like that for Casey to do, but I never thought she would try it on somebody new, especially somebody as dangerous at him. "But all I know is that him and Harry got into a fight. And guess what?"

"What?" I asked. I bet that Harry beat his ass.

"Harry got beat up. The Harry Styles. The one who has never lost a fight lost to Zayn. You know that is so awesome. A guy that has finally come and knows how to fight. Maybe now-"

The bell interrupted her. I snickered to myself and gathered my stuff. We walked out of the classroom and down the crowded hall. It was full of gang members and poor people, some of them live in the projects. There is where I spotted him. His gorgeous dark hair. He walked down the hallway in slow motion. His head turned to the side of him and he just glared at the people, making them flinch. He looked my way and I almost melted. That's how much power he took over me.

"Hey, babe, what are you staring at?" Somebody asked. I shook my head and looked into reality. I looked into the brown eyes of my boyfriend.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just walking down the hallways like usual." I said, moving my hand in front of my face. I smiled and kissed his cheek. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. We walked past Zayn and he just stared at me, like he was determined to tell me something.

"Torrie, I'm going to need you to wait for me after school. I have some business to take care of." Zayn shouted so loud that the whole world could have heard him.

The whole hallway grew silent and everybody was looking at me. What should I do? I looked from Cody and Zayn, wondering what was the best to do. Of course, he had something to do for himself. It seemed like he was that type of guy when I first met him. He's just standing there, looking straight into my eyes.

"If you aren't by my car at the end of the day, you're getting left." I yelled and walked off with Cody. Cody kissed my cheek then pulled me into a corner.

"What's up with you and the new boy?" Cody asked.

I looked into his dark cold eyes. His hands traveled my face, leaving shivers all down my face and body. I know something is up because he never gets this serious with me. Before I get to answer him, I remembered something that happened the day after we met. There was something odd about Cody.

* * *

_Cody and I were hanging out, trying to get used to each other. It was a hot, sunny day and Cody seemed a bit off. I sensed it earlier but dismissed it because I wanted to think about us rather than about something that could be bothering him. I know that sounds selfish, but I don't know a lot about guys. I was new to the relationship thing. _

"_Cody, something seems to be bugging you. What's up?" I looked into his darling brown eyes. _

_He scratched the back of his neck "I'll tell you only if you promise to not tell anybody else." _

_Was it that secretive or bad? I mean, it's Cody and he's the nice kid. I rolled my eyes and sat on my back leg. "I promise. Now, can you tell me?"_

* * *

What did he tell me? It had to be something important since he was in my face again. What had he told me that day?

"Nothing's going on with me and him. I'm too rich to deal with guys like that okay. I only will date anybody in our circle because we're rich. He's not." I assured Cody. Cody smiled and pecked my lips.

"I'm glad! Now I don't have to kill him." Cody said. Kill him? Why would he want to kill Zayn? I don't have time to worry about that.


	3. Chapter 3

Unknown's POV

After school, I saw the new boy walking off to a direction. Earlier I happened to be around when he was talking to Barbie. I followed him to wherever he was headed, which didn't seem to be far as he had stopped in front of the old tennis courts. I hid behind the closest tree and saw him, standing there with his back facing me. Who comes to the tennis courts? The only people who come here are the ones who want to get laid during the day. I know me and my girlfriend do.

The new boy stands right there with his hands in his pockets, looking around for something or somebody. I really don't know. But all I know is that he's waiting for something. Why else would he show up at the tennis courts? If he saw me, he would definitely beat the mess out of me. I saw how he did Harry and his girlfriend. The thing about me is that I'm always in the shadows of everything. Nobody ever notices me and I prefer it that way. I like to consider myself as a spy.

My phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my pocket and checked to see a text message from my girlfriend. It read, Babe, are you driving me home? Shit, I forgot. I was supposed to meet her parents today. But I have to see what he's talking about and what he's going to do before I make the next move. I ran my fingers through my blonde ruffled hair and looked on to the scene. Zayn was no longer where he once stood. Matter of fact, he wasn't even right there anymore. I scanned the area to make sure he wasn't anywhere near me. He wasn't, but I better get out of here before anybody sees me.

Zayn's POV

After school, I walked straight over to the tennis courts, like I was asked to. It reeked of sex and drugs. On top of that, there were spider webs by the entrance like it wasn't used in years. This place is worse than Bradford. I thought I had it bad back there, but no, it's worse in America.

My hands were in my pockets and I'm looking back and forth, looking for this person. The person who had texted me to meet them at this repulsive place. What do the kids at thisschool do here? What can you do here? Do the teachers even know about this place?

"Hey, Zayn," A voice called out. I shifted my head towards the sound of the voice. The guy had brown hair and brown eyes. He looked very familiar, like I had seen him before. He had a hard glare in his eyes, one that I've seen before. This guy seems so familiar, but I just don't know who he is.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Why did you follow me to America? Did you miss me?" He asked. He came a bit closer to me, but still kept at a distance.

"Who are you so I can say no?" I asked. He spit on the ground and closed the distance between us. He's not as tough as what he puts out. Not with the clothes he's wearing. Who ever heard of a thug that wears vintage clothes?

"That doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that you need to stop fooling with my friend's girl. Understand, tough boy?" The guy in front of me spat in my face.

I laughed and stared him straight in the eyes. I pulled out my hands and balled my fists up. "First, there's nothing going on between me and her. She just gives me rides to school because we're neighbors and I don't have a car yet. Second, I don't like her. Third, don't ever come up to me again or it will be your last time seeing this Earth. You hear me?"

His eyes grew dark and curved a little. This guy was definitely scared, scared of something. There was a lump in his throat and his face turned red. I chuckled to myself and left this dumpy area.

When I arrived at the parking lot, I see that Barbie didn't drive off like she said she would. She was leaned against her car with her head down. Something seemed to be going through her mind and she looked like she didn't want to be bothered. Her curled hair blowing in the wind and her hard features bringing out her face more. She raised her head and looked right over at me. She gave a weak smile and waved for me to come on.

I rolled my eyes and strolled over towards where she was standing. When I was standing next to her, she reached her hand out to mine. My hand didn't move up quick enough because I didn't know if she was joking or serious. But turns out she was. She lead me to a place behind the school. Not much sunlight was back here. There was only a dumpster and a couple boxes. Why would she bring me here? To a place so dark and dull and boring. I guess this school is filled with boring people. She stopped and turned on her heel, looking up at me, removing her hand from mine.

"Zayn, where did you come from?" She asked, her voice sounding like an angel.

I chuckled and looked down at her. "Bradford, England."

She looked at my arms, which were covered in tattoos. Her eyes widened when she saw one that looked like a girl. That tattoo was drawn for my girlfriend, well, now ex-girlfriend. I thought we'd be together forever, but she decided it was best we broke up because I was moving.

"Who is that supposed to be?" She asked, pointing to the tattoo she was just looking at.

My eyes started to twitch and I just looked down at it. "That's supposed to be a tattoo of one of my exes. We actually broke up because I moved here." This girl doesn't need any more details. From what I heard, she has the biggest mouth in school. The less she knows, the more I can stay hidden.

"Were you in a gang or something?" She asked.

"I was never in a gang. But I do horrible things to people." I said. Now that I think about it, I haven't used my job against anybody to scare them away from me. I guess it's time that she knows, so that she doesn't try to get close to me.

"Like what?" She questioned. Damn, she was one curious chick. It can get really annoying after a while. People attacking me with questions.

I looked around, trying to make sure nobody was around. I really didn't want to tell her, but I guess I have to now. I sighed as I thought up of something to hide what I really do. The perfect thing came to mind and I'll know she'll be scared.

"I sell girls as sex slaves for money," I lied.

Her eyes grew wide and she hit my shoulder. Normally, I would have slapped a bitch for doing that, but she's my ride and I don't want to blow it.

"You really sell girls?" She asked. I nodded my head. "Would you ever sell me as a sex slave?"

I thought about that for a minute. I looked her up and down, looking at all her assets. She was pretty big in her chest area, her ass was small, and her area was probably really tiny. Torrie is basically every guy's dream.

"Studying your features, I would have to say, yes. I would sell you. Torrie, you have that body that every guy would fall for. But I might not sell you. I might keep you to myself and use you for sex. Do you know how good you might feel?" I asked.

She shook her head and looked down. "No, I don't know how I might feel." She walked past me, brushing her arm against my shoulder. I watched as she walked and turned, looking at me. "Aren't you coming?" She yelled.

I ran over towards her and she made sure she walked ahead of me with her head hanging low. I guess that's what rich people do. Sulk in their misery and try to make others feel guilty for what they did. Who wants to deal with a girl like that? Definitely not me. I only get with girls who let me say whatever I want to and not get mad at me. What did I get myself into?


End file.
